A Witch's Story
by MinaMonster73
Summary: Kyla, a normal teenage girl had everything she thought made her happy and content. But then, one day a spirit of a witch took shelter in her and now she has lost everything and everyone. Now Kyla has to make a way for herself in a Witch hating world.


**So….. I've never posted on , so don't be surprised if I do EVERYTHING wrong. A little help and A LOT of guidance would be nice. This story is just a random dream I had one night. It totally freaked me out. So, naturally, I wrote it down, edited it somewhat, and posted it online. Um…..Enjoy!**

**Chapter One**

** "**Freak!" a boy yelled as a creamed pastry hit my face. "Why don't go to live somewhere else? Like a homeless shelter? You might fit in there." The boy said.

"Wish I could." I muttered as I wiped vanilla off my cheek. They must be in a kind mood. The other students haven't been throwing anything hard. Yet. You think being a witch would make you 'Miss Popular.' But I guess Salem Witches and Wise women spirits possessing you don't count. Lucky for them I'm a big softy or a few of these jerks would be cursed. That and I don't want to be barbequed in the town square.

"Crap." I heard a person say. Then an upper classman sat at the farthest most end of my table. Usually I get a table all to myself. Guess they ran out of room at the other tables. I decided to be suicidal and look at the guy. The guy was a junior I knew. His name is Robbie. He is one of the nicer people at this hell hole parents call 'Public School.' He looked exaughsted. At any given moment he might do a face plant into his taco salad.

"You seem tired" Why did that sound like my voice? Oh, wait, probably because it was. Robbie seemed to know that it was me because he flinched at my words. He must be even more tired then I thought because he actually talked back to me nicely.

"My two-month-old baby brother kept me awake last night….And the night before that."

"Do you think he's having trouble sleeping?" I asked.

"I guess. I wouldn't know. It's not like I'm his dad." Robbie said defensively. By then I was already digging into my bag. A moment later I pulled out a palm sized cloth tied tightly with string and had slid it across the table at him.

"When its time for him to sleep, wet this with water and have him suck on it. He'll sleep the night through."

"And what? Never wake up?" He stated sarcastically. Robbie thought I would say yes.

"No. he'd wake at the usual time he would any other day." I replied smoothly.

"What's in it? What will it do to my brother?" By now it seemed he was so intrigued by the small sac that he forgot that it's Taboo to talk to me in a kind manner.

"It's filled with herbs, like chamomile, that will help him sleep easier and deeper. You're welcomed to try it. I promise nothing bad will happen. It won't even taste bad." I told him swiftly. The bell to go to fifth period had rung and unlike my classmates, I can't afford to be late. Robbie was still staring at the small sac when I left the cafeteria.

After receiving multiple pushes, shoves and "Go die Freak"'s I made it to my science class. Lately we've been working on the food chain and what eats what. When the bell rang all the students were sitting at tables of four. Except me. I was sitting in my usual seat. The loner 'bad kid' seat next to the teacher, facing the wall. I preferred P.E. It let me practice running from angry mobs of people. Who knew that something in school could actually help a person?

"Kyla why don't you read the section out loud today?" Said Mrs. Tontci. More like today and every other day as well.

Every since a witch had taken up shelter in my soul, my life has been that of a nightmare. I lost all of my friends. What's even worse is that my parents didn't want me. They weren't mean enough to just kick me out on the street, so instead they bought me an apartment across town. At least they pay the bill.

**Aaaand thats chapter one. I already have the second chapter written, but I dint think this story is very good. Feedback please? Let me know if I should keep the ball rolling or stab the ball with a Spork and through it into the bottom of the local lake. KThnxBye.**


End file.
